encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wissenschaftliche Meinung zur globalen Erwärmung
__INDEX__ thumb|250px|alt=refer to caption|Globale Durchschnittstemperaturen; Land-Ozean-Temperaturveränderungen zwischen 1880–2012 bezogen auf den Durchschnitt der [[Normalperiode von 1951 bis 1980. Die schwarze Linie ist der jährliche Durchschnitt, die rote Linie zeigt den 5-Jahres-Durchschnitt und grüne Balken zeigen Unsicherheiten in den Ergebnissen. Quelle: NASA GISSNASA GISS ]] Der wissenschaftliche Konsens zum Klimawandel besteht in der Feststellung, dass sich das Erd-Klimasystem durch menschliche Aktivität erwärmt. Insbesondere der Ausstoß von Treibhausgasen durch den Verbrauch fossiler Brennstoffe und Rodung hat zu zusätzlicher Aufnahme von Energie im Klimasystem geführt. Die Erwärmung äußert sich in steigenden Durchschnittstemperaturen der Luft und Ozeane, großflächigem Abschmelzen von Schnee- und Eisflächen, dem Meeresspiegelanstieg und Änderungen des Wasserkreislaufs. In allen Änderungen lässt sich der menschliche Einfluss feststellen. So war mit über 95 % Sicherheit menschliche Aktivität die dominante Ursache für den Anstieg der bodennahen Lufttemperaturen. Es besteht zudem hohe Übereinstimmung, dass Aerosolemissionen einen Teil der Erwärmung verdecken. Keine wissenschaftliche Einrichtung auf nationaler oder internationaler Ebene hat Abweichungen zu den Konsensus-Ergebnissen des Klimawandels feststellen können. Institutionen Auf dem wissenschaftlichen Konsens zum Klimawandel basieren Berichte der relevanten nationalen und internationalen wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen; ebenso wurde durch Umfragen von Wissenschaftlern ermittelt. Unabhängige Wissenschaftler und Forschungseinrichtungen tragen im sogenannten Peer-Review-Prozess dazu bei. Dies hat unter den Experten und anhand von zahlreichen hochkarätigen, jährlich wiederkehrenden Studien zu einer Einigkeit, den Konsens bei der Beurteilung des Klimawandels geführt. National und internationale Institutionen wie Akademien und wissenschaftliche Vereinigungen haben den Konsensus unabhängig überprüft und kommen zu derselben Einschätzung des Klimawandels. IPCC Der IPCC trägt Ergebnisse der Forschungen in den verschiedenen Disziplinen zusammen, darunter speziell aus der Klimatologie. Der IPCC-Bericht erscheint alle sechs Jahre und stellt grundsätzlich fest: * Der Großteil der globalen Erwärmung seit Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts ist sehr wahrscheinlich auf anthropogene Ursachen zurückzuführen. * Vor- und Nachteile und Kosten des Klimawandels für die Gesellschaft unterscheiden sich stark und variieren regional. * In der Gesamtheit überwiegen negative Effekte, speziell auch für die Wirtschaft, und werden wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft zunehmen. * Die Widerstandskraft vieler Systeme und Sektoren wird wohl in diesem Jahrhundert durch eine beispiellose Kombination von Störungen überschritten werden. Dazu zählen Fluten, Dürre, Waldbrände, Insektenplagen, Versauerung der Meere und Faktoren wie Umweltverschmutzung, Landnutzung, Zersplitterung von natürlichen Umweltsystemen und Raubbau. Im Jahr 1990 gab das IPCC seinen ersten Sachstandsbericht (AR1, engl. ) heraus, 1995 den AR2, 2001 den AR3, 2007 den AR4 und 2013 den AR5. Wissenschaftliche Akademien und Gesellschaften Eine Umfrage im Jahre 2009 unter internationalen Akademien ergab, dass 97 % der Klimaforscher und fast alle Institutionen der Aussage zustimmen: „Menschliche Aktivität ist sehr wahrscheinlich der Faktor für die Veränderung der mittleren globalen Temperatur“. Nationale und internationale wissenschaftliche Gesellschaften teilen die IPCC-Positionen, darunter die European Science Foundation[http://www.esf.org/publications/position-papers.html European Science Foundation Position Paper Impacts of Climate Change on the European Marine and Coastal Environment – Ecosystems Approach S. 7–10.], die European Geosciences UnionPosition Statement of the Division of Atmospheric and Climate Sciences of the European Geosciences Union on Climate Change., die Weltorganisation für Meteorologie (WMO)WMO’s Statement at the Twelfth Session of the Conference of the Parties to the U.N. Framework Convention on Climate Change., die AmericanClimate Change Research: Issues for the Atmospheric and Related Sciences from www.ametsoc.org und die britische Royal Meteorological SocietyRoyal Meteorological Society’s statement on the IPCC’s Fourth Assessment Report., die Australian[http://www.amos.org.au/publications/cid/3/t/publications AMOS Statement on Climate Change], die Canadian Meteorological and Oceanographic SocietyPosition Statement on Global Warming – Canadian Meteorological and Oceanographic Society (Updated, 2007), die American Physical SocietyAmerican Physical Society: [http://www.aps.org/policy/statements/07_1.cfm National Policy −07.1: CLIMATE CHANGE] und das Network of African Science Academies.Network of African Science Academies (2007): Joint statement by the Network of African Science Academies (NASAC) to the G8 on sustainability, energy efficiency and climate change (PDF) Unabhängige Wissenschaftler und Einrichtungen Artikel von Wissenschaftlern in wissenschaftlichen Fachblättern (peer-reviewed journals) - dürfen ihre eigene Meinung haben, müssen dies aber mit empirischen Beweisen und Forschungen belegen, die den Begutachtungsprozess überstehen. Mehrere Meta-Studien werteten wissenschaftliche Arbeiten und Expertenmeinungen zur globalen Erwärmung aus. Sie kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass es einen weitgehenden Konsens in der Fachwelt gibt, dass sich die Erde erwärmt und menschliche Aktivität die Hauptursache ist. * Eine Untersuchung aus dem Jahr 2004, die alle begutachteten und zwischen 1993 und 2003 veröffentlichten Abhandlungen zum Thema „globaler Klimawandel“ einbezog, zeigte, dass kein einziges Papier der Konsensposition einer menschengemachten Erderwärmung widersprach.Naomi Oreskes (2004): The Scientific Consensus on Climate Change. In: Science Vol. 306 vom 4. Dezember PDF * Eine Auswertung wissenschaftlicher Publikationen von 1372 Klimaforschern kam ebenfalls zu dem Ergebnis, dass ca. 97–98 % der Klimaforscher vom anthropogenen Klimawandel überzeugt sind. Die Ergebnisse wiesen zudem darauf hin, dass die 2–3 % der Klimaforscher, die davon nicht überzeugt waren, deutlich weniger Expertise in dem Thema hatten.William R. L. Anderegg, James W. Prall, Jacob Harold, Stephen H. Schneider: Expert credibility in climate change. PNAS, Juni 2010, . * Zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen kam eine Auswertung von knapp 12.000 Fachpublikationen, die zwischen 1991 und 2011 veröffentlicht worden waren. Über 97 % der Veröffentlichungen, die Aussagen zu den Ursachen der globalen Erwärmung enthielten, nannten menschliche Aktivität als Ursache. Im Rahmen der Studie fand auch eine Expertenbefragung statt, die ebenfalls einen Konsens von ca. 97 % ergab. * In einer Umfrage aus dem Jahr 2008 stimmten 97 % der an der Umfrage teilnehmenden Klimaforscher, die auch aktiv in ihrem Fachgebiet publizierten, der Aussage zu: „Menschliche Aktivität ist ein signifikant beitragender Faktor bei der Veränderung der mittleren globalen Temperatur“.Im Original: „Human activity is a significant contributing factor in changing mean global temperatures.“ Quelle: Doran, Peter T.; Kendall Zimmerman, Maggie (2009): Examining the Scientific Consensus on Climate Change, in: Eos, Vol. 90, No. 3, 20. Januar 2009 (PDF; 950 kB) * Eine im Jahr 2007 durchgeführte Befragung von 998 zufällig ausgewählten Mitgliedern der American Meteorological Society und der American Geophysical Union, ergab ebenfalls einen weitgehenden Konsens. Etwa 97 % der befragten Wissenschaftler stimmten der Aussage zu, dass die globalen Durchschnittstemperaturen in den letzten hundert Jahren gestiegen seien, 84 % stimmten zu, dass die gegenwärtige Erwärmung durch den Menschen verursacht sei. 85 % der Befragten sahen in der Erwärmung eine große oder mittelgradige Gefahr. . Wissenschaftliche Fachzeitschriften Da die Klimatologie ein interdisziplinäres Fach ist, sind wissenschaftliche Publikationen mit Peer Review zu diesem Thema in wissenschaftlichen Fachzeitschriften verschiedener Fachrichtungen zu finden. Die bedeutendsten Journals sind unter anderem Nature (speziell: Nature Climate Change), Science, PNAS, Geophysical Research Letters, Proceedings of the Royal Society, Journal of Climate, Climatic Change, EOS, oder Geology. Siehe auch * Klimakatastrophe * Klimapolitik Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Klimatologie Kategorie:Klimawandel